


The Apple

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, focus on Yevgeny's relationship with Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of the first 17 years of Yevgeny Milkovich's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple

**Author's Note:**

> So this began as something completely different...
> 
> And then it became something quite angsty so I removed some passages and changed some things around. It jumps a few years at a time but should be straight forward enough to follow. They are only snapshots after all.  
> There is a large focus on Yevgeny's and Mickey's relationship.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for Dee and T for their encouragement and listening to me whining!

Mickey knows he's being watched. It's a pretty hard feeling to ignore. He tenses self-consciously, and scratches his nose with the end of the pen in his hand and scribbles a second of nonsense on a scrap of paper before snapping his head up.

 

“We got a problem here?”

 

Yevgeny makes a startled giggle at this sudden attention and slaps his hands on the table of his highchair.

 

Mickey huffs a laugh and returns to the chaos on the table in front of him.

 

“Running your own business is hard, kid.” Mickey sighs dramatically. “People are always after you for something you know?”

 

Yevgeny gargles.

 

“Exactly. There's only so many fucking hours in the day. There's enough shit going on _here_ without all that.” he makes a vague gesture to the front door.

 

“No offence.” Mickey adds quickly but Yevgeny is still staring intently at him and blinks slowly as if waiting for him to continue.

 

“And Kev is a good guy but let's face it, I'm the brains of the operation.” Mickey stage whispers and Yevgeny starts laughing and so does Mickey.

 

“I know kid, fucking hilarious but it's the truth.” Mickey shrugs and Yevgeny is still giggling, attempting non-words, his arms waving through the air.

 

“You get me.” Mickey nods when his son settles again. “Good talk, buddy. Let's do it again some time.

 

“Fist bump? Okay, we'll work on that one.”

 

*

 

“Afternoon, Milkoviches” Kev greets them when the enter The Alibi one Saturday afternoon.

 

“Hey” Mickey greets. “She upstairs?” Kev nods in confirmation.

 

“Stay here.” Mickey pops Yevgeny on one of the few empty stools at the bar. “I'll be back in two minutes. Be good for Kev.”

 

“Hi Amy and Gemma's dad.” Yevgeny smiles, throwing his backpack on the counter.

 

“How you doing Yevgeny? You can call me Kev you know?” Kev smiles catching the eye of several patrons further down the counter who are trying to hide their own smiles.

 

“Okay Kev.” Yevgeny smiles back “You can call me Yev.”

 

“Yev and Kev. We rhyme.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Yevgeny laughs pleased with this development.

 

“Can I get you something then, Yev?” Kev asks leaning both hands on the counter. “On the house of course.”

 

“How come I never get something on the house?” a cry comes from further down the bar.

 

“Coz you're not an adorable five-year-old Milkovich, dumbass.” Kev shouts in response.

 

“Can I have a soda?” Yevgeny asks, eyes wide and hopeful after throwing a look down the counter.

 

“How about an OJ?” Kev suggests, grabbing one from behind him.

 

“K” Yevgeny shrugs when Kev opens the bottle and pops a straw in it. “Thank you.”

 

“So, how's school?” Kev asks because really what else do you ask a five-year-old.

 

“It's fun. I like it.” Yevgeny replies, propping himself up on his elbow and resting his chin in his hand.

 

“That must be a first for a Milkovich.” Kev quips. “Do you play with Amy and Gemma?”

 

“Uh-huh” Yevgeny nods around the straw. “Are they here?”

 

“'Fraid not buddy, they're with their Grandma today. Seeing their brother.”

 

Yevgeny is quiet for a moment. “They got a funny family like me, huh?”

 

Kev straightens up and takes in the child in front of him. “I guess they do.”

 

Mickey and Svetlana appear at the end of the stairs after a few more minutes.

 

“Hi mama.” Yevgeny gushes when he spots his mom.

 

“Hello _myska._ ” Svetlana coos, bringing her arms around her son and placing a kiss on his head.

 

“Kev gave me OJ.”

 

“Everything okay upstairs?” Kev asks with a head tilt.

 

“Yeah, man. All good.” Mickey says vaguely, the _I'll fill you in later_ going unsaid.

 

“Come on kid, we gotta bounce.” Mickey pats Yev on the back. “Gotta busy day. Say thank you to the _nice man_.”

 

“Thanks Kev.”

 

“Any time little man.”

 

*

 

“This is Rafael, he's my mama's boyfriend.” Yevgeny announces when Debbie opens to the door to them.

 

“Hi Rafael.” Debbie smiles offering a hand as Yevgeny passes behind her “I'm Debbie.”

 

“Happy Birthday” Rafael smiles politely taking her hand and Svetlana beams beside him.

 

“Come on!” Mickey calls from behind them. “I'm fucking freezing.”

 

The party is pretty much in full swing. Gallaghers, Balls, assorted friends of Debbie's and now the Milkoviches.

 

“You're here!” Fiona calls out before hugging Ian closely.

 

“Yeah sorry Mickey and Yev had to give Svetlana's new guy the third degree.” Ian explains with an eye roll. “Mickey actually said “What are you intentions with my wife?” How do you come back from that?”

 

“So Rafael.” Fiona starts handing him a beer once they are all introduced. “Tell us about yourself.”

 

Svetlana puts a hand on his knee and whispers “This what they do, just go with it.”

 

“He's a chef and he doesn't speak Russian.” Yevgeny reels off with a casual shrug.

 

“Okay, how about you shut up for a while.” Ian grabs him playfully, covering his mouth and pulling him back as the eight year old pretends to struggle for a moment through his laughter.

 

“Well as Yevgeny said I'm a chef in Myas.”

 

“Oh shit that place is niiiice.” Vee looks suitably impressed.

 

“Well how about you all come for dinner one night?” Rafael offers sitting back, visibly relaxing.

 

“Oh no don't say polite shit like that because we have no etiquette and will actually turn up.” Lip shakes his head and they all laugh in agreement.

 

“Southside?” Carl prompts.

 

“Born and raised.” Rafael nods proudly. “My parents are Ecuadorian.” when the follow-up questions goes unasked.

 

“In South America.” Yevgeny clarifies knowingly, proud in this knowledge when Ian releases him from his grip so his arms are just around him loosely as they stand behind the couch. Svetlana catches his eye and winks.

 

“Well, we're really glad you could make it tonight.” Fiona smiles encouragingly.

 

“Lana thought it was time to meet the family.” Rafael gestures to the room.

 

“That's one word for us, I guess.” Debbie teases.

 

“You have kids?” Lip asks, taking a swig of his beer.

 

Rafael shakes his head. “No, I don't.”

 

“You can share our one.” Mickey deadpans and Yevgeny sticks out his tongue.

 

*

 

“What kind of name is Vasilisa?”

 

“What kind of name is Yevgeny?”

 

“Good point.”

 

They are both quiet for a moment as they gaze through the window into the baby ward.

 

“Mama didn't look good.” Yevgeny says softly, breaking the silence.

 

“She's just tired bud, it ain't pretty, you know...” Mickey makes a downward gesture and then to the babies behind the screen.

 

“Did she look like that when I was born?” Yevgeny asks, his eye steadily on his new sister.

 

Mickey exhales. “I wasn't there Yev, you know that.”

 

“Oh right” Yevgeny shakes his head “I forgot.”

 

“You ready to be a big brother?” Mickey nudges his son and Yev shrugs.

 

“Well, what's rule number one?” Mickey prompts.

 

“Protect the family.” Yevgeny recites, something he's heard a million times.

 

“Exactly, so like 90% of being a big brother is threatening to beat the shit out of anyone who might hurt her.”

 

“I can do that.” Yev nods “When she's my age, I'll be twenty.”

 

“Easy” Mickey laughs. “Make me feel old, man.”

 

Mickey spots Rafael coming down the corridor with a big smile on his face and Mickey raises his hand in greeting before turning back to Yevgeny.

 

“Shit, which one is she again?”

 

“That one.” Yevgeny points to a crib in the middle of the room to a sleeping baby.

 

“Right, yeah they all look the same.” he mutters quickly to Yev just as Rafael reaches them and he turns. “Congrats man, she's a beauty.”

 

*

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Sure"

 

Mickey opens the door of his son's room and sits down next to Yevgeny on the end of his bed. “Your mom told me what happened.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Lemme see your face.” Mickey insisted and Yevgeny pauses the game and turns slowly, revealing the true extent of the damage. Dried blood and a nasty purpley red bruise coming through.

 

“Fuck” Mickey exhales and shakes his head.

 

“Mama patched it up already. It's not that bad.” he flinches away from Mickey's touch turning back to the screen and resuming the game.

 

“I have plenty experience with bruises, kid. Don't be a hero.”

 

“You taught me how to fight...” Yevgeny points out defensively.

 

“Yeah to protect yourself not to start fights for no good reason.” Mickey tries not to raise his voice “Jesus Christ Yev, you're smarter than this.”

 

“If you say so.” Yevgeny rolls his eyes refocusing on the screen.

 

“Can I play?” Mickey asks picking up another the controller. “Ian is a lot better at this. Don't tell him I said that.”

 

Yevgeny huffs a laugh. They play in relative silence for a few minutes and when Mickey manages to die twice and swears Yevgeny laughs again and sighs.

 

“He called her a whore.”

 

Mickey doesn't insult the kid by asking who.

 

“People say all kinda shit they know nothing about.” Mickey tells him.

 

“They said stuff about you as well.” Yevgeny adds, softly.

 

“What? They call me a fag?” Mickey prompts glancing sideways and Yev avoids his gaze.

 

“I've been called worse, believe me. I've heard them all.” Mickey shrugs dismissively. “Even came up with a few myself. Just ignore them, kid.”

 

“Easy for you to say.” Yevgeny mutters darkly.

 

“No” Mickey shakes his head. “It's really not.”

 

There's a little knock and Svetlana's head appears around the door. “You staying for dinner?”

 

Mickey looks back at Yevgeny and his eyes are wide. Like they used to be when he was younger.

 

“Yeah but only if your husband is cooking."

 

Svetlana pretends to be offended for brief moment "Yes of course he is cooking. That is the reason I married him."

 

"Let me just make a call.”

 

“Tell Ian to come too.” Svetlana tilts her head knowingly “We shall have...i _mpromptu_ family dinner.”

 

*

 

Phone calls in the middle of the night rarely bring good news.

 

“Dad, can you come get me?” Yevgeny's voice is tense and pleading. Mickey can hear the low hum of music in the background. He looks at the clock. 3.40am.

 

“Where are you?”

 

“At a party. Something is wrong with Mia.”

 

“Text me the address and don't fucking move.” Mickey hisses, throwing the blankets off and and dressing in whatever clothes he could lay his hand on in the dark.

 

“Mick? What's going on?” Ian asks groggily just as Mickey opens the door.

 

“Need to get Yev” Mickey answers hurriedly. “I won't be long.”

 

“Shit, is he okay?” Ian exclaims, sitting up.

 

“Yeah I think so” Mickey gets his second sneaker on. “Go back to sleep.”

 

“Not fucking likely.” Ian tells him, jumping out of bed, reaching for any remaining clothes and follows Mickey out of the house.

 

Yevgeny appears seconds after Mickey pulls up to the curb outside the address. He's with his best friends Noah and Mia. Mia is practically bent in half, eye open but unfocused as the boys trying to keep her upright. The four of them manage to get her into the car where she rests her head on Yevgeny's lap.

 

“Start talking.” Mickey instructs when he starts up the engine.

 

“I think she was slipped something. She never gets like this.” Yevgeny says quickly, shaking his head. “She doesn't even drink that much and when she does she's never...” he gestures down.

 

“I think she just needs to sleep it off, she didn't lose consciousness right?” Ian asks and Yev and Noah share a quick look before shaking their heads.

 

Minutes later they pull up outside Noah's house.

 

“Thanks Mr. Milkovich.” he says opening the door, after exchanging parting words with Yev.

 

“You're a good kid Noah, but if you call me that again I'll break both your legs.” Mickey tells him.

 

Just over an hour later, Ian closes the door to Yevgeny's room and pads towards Mickey and Yevgeny at the kitchen table.

 

“She's asleep. She'll have one hell of headache in the morning but no damage done. I think she did just drink too much.” Ian claps his hands together once.

 

“Thanks Ian.” Yevgeny gives small smile, his eyes bloodshot and Ian puts a hand on his head and ruffles like he used to when Yev was smaller.

 

“Any time, kid.”

 

Ian slips away for another few hours sleep leaving Mickey and Yev alone at the table.

 

“So you and Mia huh?” Mickey asks leaning back in his chair.

 

“Huh?” Yevgeny asks, dragging his eyes away from his bedroom door. “How did you-”

 

“Oh come on” Mickey raises and eyebrow “I am the king of denying feelings, man. I fucking know.”

 

Yevgeny laughs then and Mickey does too.

 

“We're just...seeing what happens” Yev shrugs, pulling out his phone.

 

“Does your mom know?”

 

“No! Fuck, could you imagine? She's be doing background checks on her family and calling in favours with the Russian mafia if she found something she didn't like.” Yevgeny reasons, tapping out a message on his phone. To Noah, Mickey presumes.

 

“You're not gonna get her pregnant are you?” Mickey asks suddenly as if the possibility just occurred to him.

 

“I wasn't planning on it.” Yev half laughs, rising from the table and pushing the chair in.

 

“These things aren't always planned.” Mickey tells him dismissively.

 

Yevgeny stands there and blinks. “Yes, I'm aware of that. Believe me.”

 

“Shit, Yev” Mickey starts, realising his words “Look, what happened between me and your mom, that's not...that's not a part of you.”

 

“Can we not have this conversation right now? It's been a long fucking night.” Yevgeny sighs.

 

“Yeah, yeah course” Mickey huffs also rising from the table and looks around for a moment. Yevgeny is at his door when he turns.

 

“Thanks for coming for me.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I didn't want to call Mama or Raf coz-”

 

“Yev” Mickey says steadily.“I will always come for you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make a note here that as far as I am concerned Svetlana is bisexual she just happens to fall in love with a man but that doesn't take away from her sexuality. If I continue with this verse, that will be explored.
> 
> You can find me over at [micklanamilkovich](http://micklanamilkovich.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
